Hail and Snow: The New Stars
by Featherleap
Summary: Featherleap and Petalwish working on the same story :D. Hailkit and Snowkit have woken up in FlightClan like every other kit does. But they don't know a past they had. It was beyond the knowledge of any cat except StarClan. Together the new stars will find their pasts and, will save the Clans from the darkness. We do not own Warriors, but we do own all of the characters.
1. Alliances and Prologue

***Featherleap:** **Hello! This is Featherleap and I'm writing a story with-**

***Petalwish: Hey! What about me?**

***Featherleap: I was getting to that… I am writing a story with meh buddy Petalwish. Every chapter we will be switching writing so be sure to check back in!**

***Petalwish: Yep, and also: Petalwish and Featherleap do not own Warriors; the Erin Hunters do.**

_**Allegiances**_

**Featherleap's turn**

**FlightClan**

Leader: _Nettlestar_- a young gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: _Swiftmoon_- a silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: _Willowstrike_-a cream tom with gray eyes

Warriors:

_Windmist_- a white tom with green eyes

_Tallfeather_ – a silver and gray tom with deep blue eyes

_Shadowpool_-a black-pelted she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE _Flowerpaw_ - a cream she-cat with dark patches and lively green eyes

Mooncloud- a dark she-cat with yellow eyes and a silver-tipped tail

_Owlears_- a brown tabby tom with eerie yellow eyes

_Cherrypaw_ - a cream she-cat with blue eyes and a brown mask

_Tawnycloud_ – a brown she-cat with green eyes

_Russetheart_- a red tom with gray eyes

_Weaselmask_- a tawny brown tom with amber eyes and darker patches around his face

Queens:

_Amberfoot_- a light orange she-cat (mother to Hailkit- light gray she-kit with darker gray spots and ice blue eyes, and Snowkit- a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Honeyclaw_- a cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:

_Ivyvine_- an old tabby she-cat

**AquaClan**

Leader: _Palmstar_-a brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: _Stonedust_- gray tom with black eyes and a red spot on his back

Medicine Cat: _Patchleaf_- white she-cat with a black paw and blue eyes

APPRENTICE: _Honeywillow_- brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a black tail tip

Warriors:

_Bramblestream_- brown tom with blue-gray tail and paws has yellow eyes

_Volegaze_- brown she-cat with black eyes

_Yellowcloud_- ragged smoky tom with yellow eyes

_Ravenpelt_- black she-cat with black eyes

_Sharpflame_- orange tom with silver patches and green eyes

APPRENTICE _Hollowpaw_- gray she-cat with black eyes

_Greyears_- gray tom with hazel eyes and a deep pink nose

_Tigerstorm_- orange and black tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE _Barkpaw_- black tom with green eyes and a brown tail-tip

_Featherpath_- silver she-cat with brown eyes and a gray path on forehead

APPRENTICE _Bouncepaw_- white tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

_Blossomhead_- cream she-cat with blue-gray ears and amber eyes

Elders:

_Deadtail_- a ragged black tom with a limp gray tail and yellow eyes

_Sootears_- a once-pretty gray she-cat with yellow eyes and white ears

_Dewfeather_- a pale blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**FlameClan**

Leader: _Fawnstar_- brown she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy_: Risingblaze_- orange tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: _Tanglefeet_- black and cream tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

_Echomark_- light brown she-cat with brown eyes

_Eaglesun_- brown and with tom with yellow eyes

_Dapplefern_- silvery she-cat with gray eyes

APPRENTICE _Sparklepaw_- cream she-cat with gray eyes

_Stealthflight_- gray tom with gray eyes

_Raggedstreak_- sleek black tom with gray eyes

_Greenbelly_- white tom with amber eyes and a black muzzle

_Mosssoul-_ brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

_Flarestone_- orange she-cat with black eyes and white paw

**Queens:**

_Nightdrop_- black she-cat with deep blue eyes (a permanent queen)

_Honeywish_- cream she-cat with green eyes and a gray tail-tip

_Wildfern_- dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes

**EarthClan**

Leader: Oakstar- a muscular brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Pinetear- brown tom with black eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafbelly- cream she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

_Heathersky_- blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

_Slowheart_- silver tom with amber eyes and white spots

_Owlmark_- brown tom with black eyes and a cream strip along his side

_Blackbone_- black tom with green eyes

_Webice_- pure white tom with blue eyes

_Volewind_- brown tom with black eyes and a white paw

_Spotwhisper_- white she-cat with black patches and yellow eyes

_Nettlewave_- tan she-cat with gray eyes and an orange tail

Queens:

_Gingerslash_- ginger pelted she-cat with blue eyes

_Shadowfern_- black she-cat with cream splotches and yellow eyes

Elders:

_Ashwisper_- black tom with orange patches and gray eyes

_Thunderripple_- cream she-cat with icy blue eyes

Shortrise- a small white tom with blue eyes

XxXx

"Lilystinger are you absurd? No twoleg has ever come to the Clans?" Darkflame yowled.

"No, I'm not. I will do what I can to save the Clans from destruction. We need these twolegs to save the Clans. A dark force is coming. _Only Hail and Snow can save the Clans. Together they will fight the rerisen darkness._" Lilystinger mewed.

"She's right you know," Twigstar said. Darkflame jumped at his voice.

"No I guess we will have to allow it to happen." Darkflame gave in.

"Then we shall watch, and at the right moment we will allow it to happen." Lilystinger meowed.

"_The Three have succeeded, but now the two will rise. Hail and Snow will come together, and fight the darkness that still exists and two new stars will rise from the depths of time_." The StarClan cats chanted in unison.

XxXx

I hope you enjoyed and I made up something new. Readview. It stands for Read and review so… Do it :D ~Featherleap has left the building for now.


	2. I didn't ask for kits

**Chapter One**

_**Petalwish's Turn**_

Hailkit glances up at her mother, Amberleaf snuggling closer to her warm light orange fur. Her mother purrs causing Snowkit to wake up.

"Let's go outside!" Snowkit squeaks, Hailkit shakes her head, closing her eyes, I'm still asleep! Still asleep I can still see that mouse, so close I could catch it..."Come on mom! Hailkit won't come! Will you?" Snowkit pesters and Amberleaf sighs.

"Alright little one" she murmurs licking Hailkit's ear before slowly getting to her paws, Hailkit whines, "Sleep" Amberleaf whispers before padding from the den. Well I can't do that without warm fur! Hailkit thinks crossly, the feathers that line her nest just aren't the same. Sighing Hailkit gets to her paws and pads from the nursery, quietly so not to wake Honeyclaw. Once out of the den Hailkit tastes the air, the same chilly scent floods over her and her paws sink into the white fluff. What did Amberleaf call this again? It comes most Leaf Bares...

"I don't want to patrol in the snow!" Flowerpaw whines standing beside her mentor, Shadowpool. Snow! That's right! Snowkit was named after this stuff...I guess it sort of looks like her fur there both fluffy! I hope it hails soon I want to see what I'm named after!

"Flowerpaw stop whining and come on the patrol is waiting" Shadowpool orders, Hailkit glances at her friend, Flowerpaw's staring at the snow with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why, hello Hailkit enjoying the snow?" Hailkit turns at the sound of her father's voice, Nettlestar is standing behind her his blue eyes sparkling.

"Dad!" Hailkit squeaks pressing her fur against her father's, Nettlestar laughs,

"My, my you've grown since I first saw you when you were born." he muses.

"Snowkit and I play outside every day you haven't seen us? Why don't you visit more often?" Hailkit presses, Nettlestar's eyes darken and Hailkit instantly regrets her asking.

"I'm Clan leader, I have a lot of responsibility besides I didn't ask for kits" he mutters, the remark hurts Hailkit as though she'd fallen into a patch of brambles.

"Well you have them now so why don't you play with us?" Hailkit retorts her blue eyes flashing with anger, she turns and runs from her father. besides I didn't ask for kits...besides I didn't ask for kits...besides I didn't ask for kits...Nettlestar's remark rings in her ears as she pads over to Snowkit and Amberleaf.

"Catch!" Snowkit flings a moss ball at Hailkit, Hailkit extends her paws out snagging the moss ball, then quickly batting it back. Snowkit jumps swatting it back, but it sores over Hailkit's head hitting Windmist on the muzzle. He growls under his breath before shredding the ball to pieces,

"Stupid kits!" he mutters. _So much for that game_! Hailkit thinks crossly padding over to Snowkit.

"Now what?" she grumbles, Snowkit shrugs.

"I have no clue to you want to sneak out of camp?" she whispers. Hailkit gasps but nods her head slowly.

"Okay come on we can go through the dirt place tunnel!" she murmurs, before padding across camp. No cat is looking in their direction so they just pad into the dirt place, wrinkling their noses at the smell before padding quickly out and into the forest.

"Wow its HUGE!" Snowkit yowls, Hailkit slaps her tail over her sisters mouth,

"Quiet!" she hisses, Snowkit nods but her eyes are wide as she stares up at the trees.

"Look there's cat mint! Willowstrike said he needed some!" Hailkit meows, Snowkit rolls her eyes,

"Whatever were not going to be medicine cats were going to be warriors!" she mutters, Hailkit stiffens.

"Actually I-" Snowkit cut her off,

"Quiet! I hear someone!" she hisses. They rush behind a holly bush, peeking out from behind it Hailkit gasps a large patrols of warriors are padding in front of them.

"I smell FlightClan!" A black tom hisses, Hailkit stiffens. This patrol isn't from FlightClan!

"What do you think your doing?" Hailkit hisses jumping from her hiding place,

"This is the patrol FlightClan sends us? Kits?"


	3. Webice VS Snowkit

Welcome back and thank you Silvermist01 for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and remember to Readview.

_**Featherleap's turn**_

XxXx

Three cats seeped out of the shadows. "This is the patrol FlightClan sends us? Kits?" A white EarthClan tom scoffed.

"Maybe FlightClan's so scared of us, only the kits were brave enough to come, Webice!" A white and black she-cat joked.

"Whatever the matter, Spotwhisper, we need to defeat anything in our paths including kits. FlightClan isn't smart enough to be considered a true warrior Clan," A brown tom said.

"That's against the Warrior code! Attacking kits and driving away a Clan! You deserve to go to the Dark Forest" I squeaked. Hailkit leaped up a tree and I braced myself for battle. _I'm probably the youngest kit who ever fought! This could be a good thing or a bad thing._ I thought.

"Hmmph. Whatever thistle-brain. Volewind, teach this kit the might of EarthClan!" Webice yowled with a menacing look.

The brown tom leaped at me with amazing speed. He unsheathed his claws and ripped the fur off the side of my flank. Hailkit glanced down with a worried look. I leaped onto Volewind and scratched off some of his ear. He let out a surprised yowl. "Didn't think I would fight back huh, foxheart?" I hissed. That comment made Volewind growl in frustration. I unsheathed my claws and slid down his back with my claws scraping down his side. He yowled in pain and took off towards EarthClan territory.

"Not strong enough for a kit, Volewind? I've seen apprentices fight better than you. Spotwhisper it's your turn; show this kit a lesson she'll never forget," Webice growled.

"Why don't you fight me yourself? Your nothing but a foxhearted weasel telling your Clanmates to do all of your dirty work, you annoying furball," I spat. Hailkit gasped from her spot in the tree. For a moment she looked like she was going to fall out.

"Fine then mangy kit! I'll show you who's the annoying furball," he leaped a lot slower than Volewind, but I side stepped as quickly as any FlightClan warrior. I ducked underneath Webice's stomach and slid onto my back. I raked my claws against his underbelly. He yowled in protest. He reared onto his hind legs and scratched my flanks where my fur was gone. I held back a hiss and scratched up his muzzle.

"Retreat," Webice meowed breathlessly. "Next time we won't be defeated by pesky little kits."

I panted from the fighting. Everything went dizzy. The last thing I saw was Hailkit staring in awe at me and in worry at the scratch on my flank.

XxXx

I woke up with something stick on my fur. I sat up a little and looked around I smelled all sorts of jumbled herbs all around me, and the strongest ones seemed to be on me. I glanced down at my flank and remembered everything from the battle. The pain from my side suddenly rushed back and I lay back down. I smelled a familiar scent and looked up. A silky gray pelt brushed up and sat next to me.

"I thought you were fresh-kill! But the way you fought the EarthClan warriors made me think that you were Flightstar himself! You were amazing even Nettlestar with his thistle-down brain thought so." Hailkit exclaimed.

"And I think you still shouldn't have left camp!" Amberfoot snapped. Hailkit and I both flattened our ears at her sudden, harsh voice.

I hoped to save to save Hailkit from anymore of Amberfoot's punishments so I meowed, "It wasn't her fault. It was my idea to leave camp. Don't punish her. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

"I didn't mean that," Amberfoot cried. "I-I just didn't want you to get hurt, and-and when I saw you I thought you could have died. But I'm proud of you; both of you. You two are my little StarClan warriors."

Then Hailkit said, "I don't mean to disappoint you Amberfoot, but I wish to become a medicine cat."

By the way…

FlightClan- The Loyal and Strong

EarthClan- The Brave and Proud

FlameClan- the Bold and Alert

AquaClan- the Fast and Diligent


	4. A Star

I stare up at Nettlestar realizing how big the FlightClan leader is for the first time. This is it! Were becoming apprentices! I steal a glance with Willowstrike, he nods and my heart sores.

"Today we are gathered to preform my favorite ritual, it is, of course, even better when I am giving it to my kits. Snowkit step forward!" Nettlestar orders.

I stare up at Nettlestar realizing how big the FlightClan leader is for the first time. This is it! Were becoming apprentices! I steal a glance with Willowstrike, and he nods; my heart sores as high as a sparrow flies.

I gaze around the clearing wondering who Snowkit's mentor will be. "Snowkit from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name your name will be Snowpaw! I will mentor you," Nettlestar's words ripped the air.

I gasp at Nettlestar's words, leaders almost never mentor apprentices! But especially not if its there kit! Nettlestar flicks his tail for silence, looking stunned, Snowpaw pads over to our father, and the two touch noses. I push down a pang of jealously, _She's going to be spending a lot of time with dad!_ I thought.

"Hailkit come forward!" Nettlestar yowls, I pad forward raising my chin trying to look confident. "Hailkit you wish to follow a different path, you wish to become a medicine cat apprentice, and I know Willowstrike will train you well. From this moment on, until Willowstrike gives you your full medicine cat name, you name is Hailpaw!" I rush over to Willowstrike and touch noses with the creamy tom.

"Snowpaw! Hailpaw! Snowpaw! Hailpaw!" The Clan cheers loudly, but I turn to Willowstrike.

"What are we doing today?" I ask.

"We're actually doing a very important task! The two of us are going to FlameClan territory to borrow some cat mint because were low with that." he laughs, and I leap to my paws.

"Great!" I yowl.

In the next moon, of my apprentice training, I had learned a lot about herbs, I had also learned we had a small supply of cat mint so we regularly borrowed it from other Clans. AquaClan is the nicest Clan towards us. It is also known that they have more than enough cat mint, but unfortunately we don't share a border with them. EarthClan is a mean Clan but their medicine cat Leafbelly is nice. FlameClan is a nice Clan but Tanglefeet is known to have a temper. Since the battle with EarthClan were forced to go to FlameClan to get supplies.

"Greetings Willowstrike and this must be your apprentice, Hailpaw," A silvery she-cat meows happily.

"How do you know?" I ask, and she continues to smile.

"Word travels fast" she meows, I narrow my eyes suspiciously. Not that fast!

"Hello Dapplefern, Eaglesun, and Sparklepaw, we need to speak to Tanglefeet" Willowstrike explains, a brown and white tom nods, while a small cream colored she-cat rushes over to me.

"Hi! I'm Sparklepaw! Dapplefern is my mentor and I L-O-V-E being a warrior! Is it fun being a medicine cat?" she asks. I shrink away from her fast talking.

"Uhh, well I've only been one for a few minutes" I explain.

"Your funny!" She laughs.

The patrol leads us into their camp, a small hollow with a sandy floor. They make their dens in rocks! I realize as a brown she-cat pads from a large boulder.

"Fawnstar, we are here to see Tanglefeet," Willowstrike explains,

Fawnstar mews, "Of course! Risingblaze lead them to Tanglefeet's den." An orange tom nods happily and pads straight from the camp, confused I follow.  
"

Where are we going?" I ask Willowstrike,

He smiles, "To Tanglefeet's den, he's so grumpy his den is in the forest." My eyes widen.

_Then how are we supposed to get cat mint?_ I wonder as Risingblaze skids to a halt.

"Enter at your own risk" he meows coldly. I shiver, Willowstrike enters calmly. I can't be a chicken! Not with the FlameClan deputy watching! So I enter...an old black and cream tom is hunched near the back of the den, Willowstrike is talking softly to him.

"NO! NOT HER!" he shrieks pointing a long claw at me, I back away, "She's a new star!" he whispers, I freeze. "She will save us all!" he adds, I stare bewilderingly up at Willowstrike.

"If I will save you all, then give us cat mint or I will leave you to die!" I growl unsure at what I'm saying.

"Fine!" he grumpily yowls, and passes a couple large leaves to Willowstrike.

"Thank you," Willowstrike meows. Tanglefeet just stares coldly at me. I quickly bid farewell and rush from the den. Once outside Willowstrike and I begin to pad back to our territory.

"What did Tanglefeet mean? How will I save the Clans?" I ask, Willowstrike shakes his head.

"He's old, he doesn't know what he's saying." he mumbles, though his face looks troubled. I decide not to press. _How in StarClan's name will I save any one? Let alone the Clans! I can't even fight an EarthClan warrior!_ But deep inside I had a feeling that Tanglefeet was telling the truth.


	5. Before Death

Hai It's Feather!

_*Flashback*_

I dance around my cat-themed room with Mimi frowning at me, but a smile hinted on the corners of her mouth. "Hey you know I love Warriors and I would give just about anything to be one!" I joked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "And so do I."

"Hey let's play a game!" I suggest. "We could play Warriors."

"Aren't we a little old for that, Mia?" Mimi questioned.

"Not as long as we are Warrior fans," I laugh.

"Yeah!" she giggled. I had finally got her to laugh after 5 hours of a sleepover. "But I don't know who to be. I could be Mistyfoot or Amberkit…"

"It's not that hard! Come on we'll make up our own she-cats." I said that because we were always she-cats and would never think of being a tom. EVER. "I'm a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes and a silvery tail tip. My name will be…. Snowdrop!" I say happily.

Mimi smiles and says," My she-cat will be Hailmist. She's a light gray she-cat with dark gray spots and ice blue eyes."

We play all night until one in the morning and I say, "How about we go out to the forest; it looks like some type of Warrior Cat territory. We could figure out if it was the lake or forest territory."

"Mia, are you sure? It's really late."

"We'll be safe; no one's ever died in that forest before (**FORESHADOWING 'HINT HINT')**; I've walked through it plenty of times." I say firmly.

"Okay then; I trust you." Mimi says nervously.

We get dressed in walking clothes and walk out my door. My mom's asleep so I just walk out. Little do I know I won't see her again; not at least in this life. I continue on, and we hear something in the distance.

"Wh-what is that?" Mimi asks.

"I don't know; let's go find out." I grab her hand and my leg gets cut on a blackberry thorn. "Oww!" I cry.

"You okay?" she asks.

The dim moon-light shows me a thin trail of blood seeping down my leg, but I tell her I will be fine. We walk on and I crouch behind a bush and motion for Mimi to follow.

I see a fox and it seems to be fighting something. Mimi pushes me, on accident to get a better view from behind the bush. I fall onto the ground face first, and Mimi nervously points to a spot next to me. The fox had stopped fighting to look at me. Nervously, I turn my head to my right. There I see a threesome of cats; their fur is matted with blood from fighting the fox.

The cats yowl, and the fox and cats attempt to leap on me. Mimi senses their attack and leaps on top of me. I think, _StarClan save me. I didn't want my death to be by your loyal cats._ A blood-stained tear drops down my cheek. _Please, give me a chance to live, to breathe, to grow up and have a happy family._

A mixture of hail and snow fall from the sky as if crying for our pain. I look up at the sky. _Snowdrop and Hailmist._ I hear the forest whisper.

Our last bit of fun would be remembered by the forest. I smile, but I feel my heart slowing; the blood seeping out of every wound, and I reach for Mimi's hand. We loosely hold hands and our lives depart from our bloody bodies.

_Your time has not ended; at least, not yet. The two, young stars have yet to save the earth._ The last voice we hear echoes through the forest.


	6. Whispers of a Prophecy?

Chapter Five

Hailpaw pricks her ears at the sound of Honeyclaw's slight yowl. Instantly the whole Clan is awake.

"Is Honeyclaw kittening?" she asks rushing towards her sister, Snowpaw. Snowpaw nods, her gaze not leaving the nursery entrance. Hailpaw frowns.

_Should I be helping?_ She wonders remembering with a jolt she's medicine cat apprentice, and she races towards the nursery. Pushing inside, Honeyclaw is stretched out in a moss covered nest near the back of the den. Her yellow eyes are wide; Willowstrike is crouched beside her, his paw rested gently on the birthing queen's stomach. He motions for Hailpaw to come over, she rushes to his side ears flattening as Honeyclaw lets out another wail.

"The first one's coming!" Willowstrike announces and Honeyclaw groans as a black bundle of fur plops onto her nest. Without waiting for Willowstrike's instructions Hailpaw begins to lick the kit.

"A she-kit!" she meows happily, setting the young kit beside her mother. The black furred she-kit lets out a big yowl before it begins to suckle, and Hailpaw watches her fondly. Just then Honeyclaw yowls one more time and a ginger furred ball lands in the nest, Hailpaw begins to lick the kits fur.

"A tom!" she mumbles smiling, she glances towards Willowstrike. Her mentors eyes are still dark, for a moment he looks confused and then angry. "Willowstrike?" Hailpaw murmurs, her mentor turns to face her.

"Thanks for your help...Hailpaw," he mutters, Hailpaw just nods a bit confused. No tom enters the nursery.

_Who's the father_? Hailpaw wonders, but instead she asks,

"Names?"

"The she-kit is Sunkit and the tom is Darkkit!" Honeyclaw announces, but Hailpaw frowns.

"But Sunkit is black and Darkkit is ginger so wouldn't it be the other way around?" she questions, but Willowstrike nudges his apprentice's side.

"Hailpaw, if Honeyclaw has decided to name the ginger one Darkkit and the dark-furred one Sunkit then it's not our job to intervene!" he snaps, before turning tail and exiting the den.

Hailpaw glances once more at Darkkit and Sunkit, and she gasps and backs towards the nursery entrance. Sunkit is staring up at her, and her fur is suddenly matted with blood. _Light guides us through darkness, but beware even light can be lost in the darkest of nights..._a voice gently whispers in Hailpaw's head. She shudders and races from the nursery, bumping into Snowpaw.

"Are you okay?" her sister asks, as Hailpaw shakes out her fur.

"What? Oh! Yeah! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" she mumbles, and Snowpaw frowns at her way of responding.

"Okay then...well Nettlestar is taking me out to train...I'll see you later?" she asks, and Hailpaw nods.

"Yes! See you later! I'll be here!" she exclaims, Snowpaw nods and pads towards her father, glancing once more at her sister.

Hailpaw sighs, _What in StarClan's name did I just hear back there? Was it a _prophecy_?_


End file.
